Sampling methodologies allow less than all components on an integrated circuit device to be tested, thereby substantially reducing testing time as well as saving computer resources that are associated with calculating results based upon the actual physical testing of the integrated circuit devices. One sampling-based technique is a methodology to reconstruct a Weibull distribution to solve variability issues related to breakdown (BD) statistics. While this method has been shown to be successful in SiO2 with small thickness (TOX) variation, its applicability remains questionable, particularly for middle of line/back end of line (MOL/BEOL) dielectrics with substantial spacing variation and intrinsic line-edge roughness (LER).